A wide variety of electronic devices are available for consumers today that employ a broad range of external electronic connectors to facilitate communication with other devices and/or charging of the device.
As an example, audio jack and data connectors are sometimes positioned on one or more of the external surfaces of an electronic device and mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) within the device. As smart-phones, media players, charging stations and other electronic devices are reduced in size, external connectors may consume a large proportion of the outside surface of the device, marring its aesthetic appeal. Additionally, as electronic devices become more indispensable to their operators, the devices are with their operators more frequently and are more likely to be exposed to harsh environments that may damage the connectors and the electronic device.
For example, miniature portable media players may be equipped with wireless communication and/or charging systems to increase their appeal to consumers. As wireless connections become more and more prevalent, an electrical connector on a device may be used less frequently. In some applications electronic devices may still require at least one external electrical connector for data exchange or charging when a wireless connection is not available and/or for diagnostic and repair purposes. In addition, the portable media player may frequently be with the consumer and exposed to rain and other harsh environments.